What is $6^{12} \div 36^5$?
Explanation: We can express a power of 36 as a power of 6, since $36 = 6^2$.  Then, $36^5 = 6^{10}$.  Dividing, we get $6^{12} \div 6^{10} = 6^{12-10}= 6^2$. This gives us $\boxed{36}$.